Digital communication over noisy channels (e.g., over power lines and wireless mediums) poses a challenge to reliable, error-free data transfer between a transmitter and receiver. Portions of the transmitted data may be corrupted by noise, resulting in errors at a receiver. Noise and errors can be caused by a variety of system and/or environmental issues, especially for relatively high data-throughput implementations over power-line communication (PLC) networks.